


And They Called it Puppy Love

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers as family, BAMF Rebecca Barnes, Boys In Love, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Falling In Love, Flirty Bucky Barnes, Flirty Steve Rogers, Fluff, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Restaurant Owner Bucky Barnes, SO MUCH FLUFF, puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Steve just needs something to feel like home.  He finds out a restaurant from his time is still open, making the same pizza he remembers.  Then he meets the brother of the owner and his corgi puppy, Banjo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 323





	And They Called it Puppy Love

In the borough of Brooklyn there’s a café. It started out as a pizza place in 1924, but in 1956 the family that owned it could no longer run it, so it sold to another family. The new family purchased the recipes from the original owner and continued making pizza the way the Martinelli family had. It was passed from father to son and still made the best pizza in Brooklyn. Then in 2012 it passed from father to son and daughter.

The kids kept making the pizza that everyone loved, but expanded the business into the closed down shop next door. One side was the pizza place and the other was a restaurant. The daughter ran the pizza place and the son ran the restaurant. They’d both gone to culinary school, but knew a good thing when they saw it, meaning, they kept the pizza. So, if people just wanted pizza, they still came to Martinelli’s, but if they wanted a sit down, fancier fare, they went next door to End of the Line. The menu was diverse, eclectic, and interesting. Both places won awards, making them the place to go for good cuisine. 

Steve finds his favorite pizza place still standing on a walk through the old neighborhood on a Sunday afternoon. He’s run down and emotionally exhausted since coming out of the ice, but seven years is enough time to get back on some semblance of normal. That has yet to happen. He’d made a trek to Brooklyn right after coming out of the ice, but nothing had been the same, so he’d not gone back.

Today, like it or not, he needs to feel close to his ma, so here he is staring at the streets that used to be home, yet they aren’t. When he rounds the corner and sees Martinelli’s, he makes a beeline for the place. Hoping against hope that something will be the same. The girl that takes his order is soft spoken until she yells the order to the back. It makes Steve smile because maybe some things haven’t changed.

He takes a seat in the back, hoping to just be Steve and not have anyone recognize him for the icon. He is starting to resent that icon because no matter what he does, politicians still use what they think they know about him for their own agenda. He really hates politicians and right now, he really hates anything coming out of Washington. He takes in the placement of the tables and the other patrons. Not really looking around at anything else. What this new century has taught him, with Natasha’s help, is that he needs to know his surroundings. Part of him hates that it’s come to this.

When the pizza is in front of him, the same girl from the counter smiles at him. “If it’s alright with you, I’m going to give you that on the house.”

She does recognize him and is trying to make a thing out of it. “Oh no, I’d rather pay.”

She sits down with him and he’s unsure of her intentions. “Listen, this place has been around for a long time and your ma was a hero in this neighborhood. In her honor, let me serve you dinner.”

Steve’s heart melts. It isn’t about him, it’s about that strong, beautiful woman that he loves so dearly. His eyes mist up. “Thank you.” She leaves and he finishes the pizza with utter joy because it is just like back in his day. As he’s leaving, he looks at the pictures lining the walls. Close to the cash register is the one that he should have noticed before, but he’d been so caught up in keeping his head down that he hadn’t. It’s his ma, holding Mr. Martinelli’s son, just a newborn at the time. Mrs. Martinelli had a bad pregnancy and they thought they were going to lose her during the birth, but Sarah Rogers had rolled her sleeves up and told them ‘not on my watch.’ Steve left the pizza place vowing to come back as often as he can.

That happens to be two days later, with Sam and Clint in tow. They order and make their way to the back table, but the sign says reserved so they look around for another table. The same girl comes around the counter. “I reserved it for you, just in case.”

“I seem to always be thanking you.” She doesn’t know him, just his reputation, but it means something, like in the old days in this neighborhood.

“There’s nothing to thank me for. We have to look out for our own.” She goes back to the counter to take another order, so they sit. Clint, like any good spy, is looking around, cataloguing the interior.

Sam grins at him and it’s _that_ grin. “Got yourself a girlfriend there, Steve?”

Clint snickers, relaxing and drinking his beer. “She’s really cute. I can see why you come here.”

Steve blushes. “It’s not like that. It’s a neighborhood thing.”

Sam looks over at her and she’s staring back. She winks at Sam and goes back to what she’s doing. “You sure because if you aren’t going for it, I just might.”

Steve laughs. “Be my guest. She’s not really my ty...” Just as the words are leaving his mouth, the connecting door between restaurants opens and a man comes in, dressed in black slacks a grey shirt and tie and a black vest. His hair is pulled into a bun at the back of his neck, but strands have escaped and are hanging around his face. He’s tall and muscular, but he’s got the face of an angel and eyes that Steve knows he will paint later.

Sam and Clint look around trying to figure out what stopped his comment. “Uh…Cap…you okay?”

Steve is too lost in the buzzing in his head to hear what they say. He can’t take his eyes off the man. His artist’s eye takes in the sharp cut of his jaw, the soft curve of his lips. “Hey Becs, did you order the 2014 Alexander Valley?”

She throws a towel over her shoulder. “Crap Buck, I forgot that it came here instead. It’s in the office. Let me get it.”

She goes to the back and ‘Buck’ looks around at the place. Steve can tell he’s proud of everything he sees. ‘Becs’ is a lucky woman to have this guy as a husband. 

“Uh…Steve…” Sam slams his hand down on the table, jolting Steve out of his head, but also causing the man to turn. He locks eyes with Steve and blushes. “Man, where did you go?”

Steve stutters out an answer. “Oh…uh…sorry, got caught in my head for a minute. Old neighborhood does that to me sometimes.”

Sam and Clint looks at each other concerned while Steve looks back up and sees that the man is still staring. Steve gives a small smile and the guy winks at him. Steve’s heart does a flutter, but he quickly pushes that down. He’s married and his wife is a good, decent person.

Sam reaches across the table. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Oh yeah, just miss some things around here.” Becs comes out of the back carrying a crate, that Buck takes and exits through the same door. 

Clint isn’t buying any of Cap’s crap, so decides to do a little investigating. When the pizza comes to the table, he’s already searched up the restaurant next door. She sits the pizza on the table. “Can I get you anything else?”

Clint raises his bottle. “Could I get another beer?” She starts to turn, when he stops her. “What was that that your husband asked for? It sounded interesting.”

She smiles a little then laughs. “That was a wine that we serve next door and he is NOT my husband. That’s my brother Bucky. Good luck to the man that tries to wrangle him in.” Clint grins to himself. 

“Good to know.” He looks over at Cap, who seems to take the information in like a sponge.

“I’ll get your beer, unless you want to try the wine.” Clint shakes his head and points at the bottle. The rest of dinner goes on without it coming up again. Clint needs Nat on this asap. 

Steve returns to the pizza place a few days after a mission. He’s bruised, but healing. When Becs sees him, she rushes him to his table. “What the hell happened to you?”

He looks up surprised that she doesn’t seem to know about the mission. They are always on the news when they are called away. “I’m okay. We won, that’s the most important part.”

She chuckles, but it’s forced. “No, the important part is that you come back alive and okay. That isn’t what I’m seeing.” She sits down like she did the first time. “Listen Steve, you seem a little lost right now and that’s worrisome for those of us who grew up hearing about you.”

He sighs and closes his eyes. Everything good about this place is about to go down the tubes because the icon is about to take over. “Maybe I should go.”

She extends her hand across the table. He looks confused but takes it. “I’m Rebecca Barnes, my friends call me Becca. I don’t give a rat’s ass that you’re Captain America. I grew up hearing about Sarah and Steve Rogers. The two greatest fighters this neighborhood ever had.”

Steve laughs and it feels good. “I’m Steve and it’s really nice to meet you Ms. Barnes.”

“Didn’t I just say my friends call me Becca?” She gets up.

“Yes ma’am, you did. It’s nice to meet you Becca.” She goes off and yells his order to the back. Steve shakes his head and thinks he just made a friend.

The next time he goes to get pizza, Nat corners him. “Off to dinner? Mind if I join?”

She doesn’t really give him an out, so off they go. He didn’t really want to share this place with Nat because she’ll make it a thing and he really doesn’t want it to become a _thing_. This time he was actually going to ask about Becca’s brother, but with an audience, that won’t be happening. As they get closer to the restaurant, Nat pulls him to the other entrance. “I was thinking something a little more sit down and a little less messy.”

A girl about 17 seats them in the back. She tells them that the boss keeps a table open for important guests and they are the first to ever fit the bill. The restaurant is full, so it’s that table or a wait time. Nat smirks and thanks the girl. The menu is unusual, but Steve doesn’t see anything he wouldn’t enjoy trying and considering his metabolism, he may order too much. A shadow falls over the table and Steve looks up into _that_ face.

“Chloe told me she seated some VIP’s and I had to come see who she thought deserved the table.” He extends his hand to Nat. “I’m James Barnes and I can see why she did.” He kisses her hand and Nat actually blushes. Turning to Steve, he extends his hand. Steve takes his hand and Bucky clasps his other over it. “You’re quite the looker aren’t ya, pal?” Bucky smirks and Steve takes that as a challenge. And far be it for Steve Rogers to back down from a challenge.

He does blush though and feels his heart flutter all over again. He smirks too and Nat watches in fascination as Cap becomes someone she doesn’t even know. “That a line? Cause I gotta tell ya buddy, you’re goin to have to try harder than that.”

Nat sits back to watch the floor show. Bucky seats himself a little too close for polite company and chuckles. “Not a line when it’s true.” His finger trails over Steve’s shoulder.

Steve leans into James’s space. “Then right back at’cha. Although I’m a little more partial to the vest you were wearin last time.”

James reaches down, running a finger down Steve’s arm. “That so? Well, then I won’t be wearin anything, but a vest from now on.”

Steve laughs, but plays along. “I might pay to see ya in nothin but a vest.”

James leans away, but laughs. “Oooo, playin hard ball.” He leans back in. “I like that.” He gets up. “What can I get ya from the bar?”

Steve grins. “How bout a 2014 Alexander Valley?”

James returns the grin. “Alright, I see how you’re playin this. Be right back.”

Nat’s mouth is hanging open looking at Steve like she’s never seen him before. “You got game Rogers.”

Bucky ends up serving them that night and spends just as much time flirting as Steve does. Nat just can’t get over how different Steve is than what she’s used to. When they get up to leave, Steve leaves Nat at the door and goes into the bar area where James is sitting. “Leavin me so soon, Rogers?”

“Not without a plan for a next time.” Bucky grins what used to be called a ‘panty dropper.’

“So, that wasn’t just fun and games for you?” Bucky actually seems shy.

“That okay? I mean if I read it wrong, I truly apologize.” He waits to see if his hopes get crushed.

“It’s more than okay.” James puts his hand over Steve’s on the bar blocking it with his body so no one else can see. “I thought you might have just been playin around.”

Steve looks down at his shoes, blushing. “I don’t play around, Buck. It’s not the way I was raised.”

James starts to caress his hand. “Contrary to what my sister thinks, I don’t either.” Steve looks up. “I’m kinda a one guy, guy. Think I could convince you to go out with me?”

Steve pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it over. “Put your number in and see how lucky you get.”

Steve leaves the restaurant with Bucky’s number in his phone and a smile so wide even Nat can’t help but smile with him. “Definitely got game, Rogers.”

Steve lays in bed that night thinking about steel blue eyes and a perfect mouth. He groans into his pillow because he’s not going to jerk off thinking about Bucky. Just as he’s about to sit up and grab his sketch book, his phone pings with a text.

Bucky: What are you doing?

Steve grins at his phone.

Steve: I was actually just thinking about you.

Only after he sends does he think about how it might sound. But the next text eases his mind.

Bucky: I was just thinking about you too. Got any plans tomorrow afternoon?

Steve: Nope, I’m as free as a bird. What did you have in mind?

Bucky: I was thinking about taking you to the park for a picnic.

Steve feels giddy. It’s not a feeling he’s used to. Even with Peggy, he was never giddy.

Steve: I think that sounds like the best idea I’ve heard in a long time.

Bucky: You don’t mind if I bring a friend do you?

Steve’s heart sinks.

Steve: No, yeah sure that’s…

His thumb slips and he hits send before he means to. Cursing himself, he starts to type, but is interrupted by a picture. It’s Bucky holding a corgi puppy.

Bucky: This is Banjo. She wants to come with us.

Steve’s heart melts for a second time with this man.

Steve: I’m stealing her and bringing her home with me.

The next picture he gets is Bucky and Banjo facing each other, Bucky looks shocked and appalled and Banjo’s tongue is hanging out of her mouth. Steve barks out a laugh.

Steve: Just kidding, I wouldn’t do that to you, but I may need visitation rights.

Bucky: You haven’t even met her yet. She’s actually a little shit. I’ve lost shoes to this dog. Very expensive shoes Stevie.

Stevie? Steve doesn’t know where that came from, but boy does he like it. They spend the next several hours texting and sending pictures. Steve shares his sketches with Bucky and he’s never shared those with anyone.

It’s been a month and in that time if Steve isn’t on a mission, debriefing from a mission or briefing for a mission, he’s away from the tower with Bucky. Sometimes he just sits at the bar in the restaurant and watches Bucky run the place and other times they go to the park with Banjo. Steve knows that he’s falling for this guy. He just doesn’t know if Bucky feels the same. They’ve kissed and had intense make out sessions, but when it gets too heated, Bucky pulls back. 

Tony comes into the common room looking for coffee, looking around at the motley crew he calls a team. “Where’s Cap?”

“He’s out.” Nat, Clint and Sam are the only ones that know about Bucky and until Steve is ready to share, they aren’t going to say anything.

“He doesn’t do out. He does training and missions. What kind of out?” Tony pours the coffee into his cup.

Nat and Clint snicker and Sam just huffs at them. “He has been doing out for the last month. What kind of friend are you that you haven’t noticed?”

Shifting the conversation is something that Sam does best. Tony looks like he’s contemplating his response. “If you must know, I’ve been making improvements to your wings and the arrows that Katniss uses.”

“I hate that name!” Clint rolls onto his back on the floor.

“Can it, Arrow Boy.” He looks back at Sam. “And as good as you are at changing the conversation, you didn’t answer my concern. Cap doesn’t do out? Where is he?”

“He’s out. Like getting food or something.” Tony doesn’t buy it and heads out of the room.

Back in his lab, he pulls up the screen. “FRIDAY, locate Cap.”

“Captain Rogers is at the park.”

“Can we get a visual?” Tony doesn’t tell the team everything he does, so without their knowledge, he sometimes…like always…has a drone follow them when they are ‘out.’

“On screen, boss.”

Tony watches as Cap chases a little puppy around, scooping it up and snuggling with it. “Does Cap have a dog? Has there been a dog in my building?”

“Sir, Captain Rogers does not have a dog.”

Steve carries Banjo back to the blanket where Bucky is laughing his ass off. “I did tell you she was a shit.”

“She stole my sandwich. The little heathen.” Steve puts the dog in his lap and feeds her a piece of turkey.

“And you’re rewarding her for the bad behavior.” Bucky looks on with a sappy, soft look.

“How can I not? Did you see how fast she was going? These little legs going as fast as they could.” Steve is playing with her little paws as she chews the turkey.

Bucky sighs and the smile fades. “Steve, can we talk?”

This has been what Steve’s been afraid of. With Bucky not wanting to take things further in their growing relationship, Steve has been wondering how long it will be before Bucky breaks it off. “Yeah, I figured it was coming.”

Steve hands Banjo over and leans back on his hands. Bucky looks quizzically at him. “Figured what was coming?”

Steve leans his head back, letting the sun hit his face. “Well, we’ve been seeing each other for a month and in that time you haven’t wanted to talk about a future or wanted me in a…physical way, so I figured the break up was coming.”

Bucky looks shocked. “Steve…listen…”

“Really Buck, it’s okay. I was just hoping you felt about me like I feel about you. It’s okay that you don’t. I’m not going to make this weird for you.” Steve seems so resigned and it breaks Bucky’s heart.

“That’s not what this is.” Bucky leans over and puts his hand on Steve’s leg. “In fact, if what you just said it true, then I need some answers.”

Steve sits up, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees. “Anything you want to know.”

“We go out and you don’t hold my hand. At the restaurant I come to you and want to kiss you and you won’t. We’re at the park for god sakes and you’re sitting over there, instead of with me.” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to be your dirty little secret, Stevie. I want to be your boyfriend.”

Steve’s mouth opens and closes several times before he finally gets his thoughts in order. “I did all that for you.”

Bucky shakes his head. “How the hell was any of that for me?”

Steve crawls over, cradling Bucky’s head and laying him gently on the blanket. Leaning in close, Steve kisses his forehead, then his nose, then kissing him deeply. It heats up quick and Bucky moans. Pulling back, Steve smiles down at him. “I didn’t want your life turned upside down because we’re dating. Your name gets linked with mine romantically and you can bet pictures are going to end up on the internet. I didn’t want you to have to deal with that, but,” Steve grins. “You wanna date me and be my boyfriend out and open, I’m all good with that.” He leans in again, kissing Bucky, who just sighs into it.

Steve lays next to him, head propped on his hand, reaching over and tracing down Bucky’s forehead, to his nose, over his lips and down his chin. “You are so damn beautiful.”

Bucky smiles up at him. “I think you’re biased.”

“Damn right I am. The man I love is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I’ve been drawing you and just can’t…”

He stops talking because Bucky looks like he’s having a panic attack. “You…you…love…me?”

Steve falls onto his back. “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

Bucky laughs and Banjo crawls onto his chest. “Yeah pal, ya did. Now try it again and this time follow it up with a kiss.”

Steve leans back up, looking into those eyes that have filled his dreams and his sketch book for a month. “I love you James Buchannan Barnes.” He kisses the man of his dreams and Banjo whimpers.

Bucky giggles. “This damn dog likes you more than me.” 

Steve laughs and kisses the puppy on the top of her head. “She’s cute, but she’s no you.”

“Hey Steve?” Bucky puts an arm under his head.

“Yeah Buck?” Steve’s focus is on the dog, scratching her head.

“I love you too. Have since the first time I introduced you to this little hell hound and she bit your nose.” Steve leans in for another kiss. “You know someone has taken a picture of us and it’s going to end up on the internet.”

Steve rubs their noses together. “Yeah? So?”

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I think we should go home and continue this.”

“Anything you say, Buck.”

The pictures do end up on the internet and across the park, in a secure lab in Avengers Tower; Tony drops his mug of coffee on the floor. “I’ll be damned.” 

Steve sits at the bar and watches Bucky move around the restaurant, but can’t get the invitation out of his head. When the restaurant closes, Bucky comes over and kisses Steve. “You’ve had your head somewhere else tonight. Care to share?”

Steve looks down at the bar. “Yeah, there’s this thing.” Bucky’s never seen Steve look nervous.

Bucky cocks his head to the side. “Mission thing or something else thing?”

“It’s a gala for a charity.” Bucky nods. “Tony told us we have to be there and we can bring a plus one.” Steve looks up hopeful.

Bucky smirks. “Is this your way of asking me to go with you, Rogers?”

Steve smiles brightly. “Would you want to go with me? I mean, you’d have to deal with everyone, including Tony, and that’s kinda a lot to ask.”

Bucky laughs. “At some point Steve, I was going to have to meet the family.”

Steve stands and pulls him into a hug, then leans back, kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now what the hell do I wear to something like this?”

“No Tony, I’m bringing him and that’s final!” Steve’s been pacing around the common room, arguing with Tony, while the rest of the team sits around on the sofas and floor watching. Clint got up at one point and went to make popcorn.

Tony massages his forehead. “Cap, the chaos from the pictures hasn’t died down! Are you sure you want to do this to him?”

Steve sighs, gathering his thoughts on the matter. “I told you,” he looks around at the others, “I told all of you that I don’t give a damn what anyone thinks. They can call me anything they want, but unless you ask me for the shield, I’m going to live my life the way I see fit.”

Everyone freezes. All the voices are talking over each other and Steve can’t discern one from the other. He talked to Bucky when the pictures hit the web and the other man doesn’t care either. Business at the restaurant has shot through the roof. Everyone trying to get a look at the guy that Captain America is involved with. Becca has been having a field day teasing her brother and Steve when he comes in. The team finally calms down enough for one voice to be heard. “Cap…Steve, we don’t want the shield and we don’t care what the public says, but we are worried about you and this man.”

Steve gets annoyed. “This man’s name is James Barnes and all of you should get used to hearing it.” He leaves the common room while pulling out his phone. Hitting the contact, he lets it ring.

“Hey, everything okay?” Bucky always expects to hear that Steve is leaving on a mission.

“Hey.” It’s so quiet. Bucky knows something is up.

“What’s wrong?” Steve can hear the noises of the restaurant in the background.

“Tony and I just…we kinda had an argument.” The lift opens on Steve’s floor. He looks around, but doesn’t really want to be in the Tower. “Is it okay if I come and sit at the bar?”

There’s a chuckle. “I’ll do you one better. Why don’t you come to my apartment? I’ll meet you there.”

Steve grabs his sketch pad and slides it into the shield case and heads back to the lift. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

The night of the gala, Steve shows up at Bucky’s apartment, dressed in the suit that Nat had picked out. It’s a deep blue that was tailored to fit him like a glove. He knows that he looks good in it and hopes that Bucky will like it. What he isn’t expecting is for Bucky to open the door, dressed in classic black, with a vest, looking like someone from the silver screen of the 1940’s. He’s gorgeous.

“Wow…you look…jesus Buck you look beautiful.” He’s flushed and nervous now because now Bucky’s going to find out what a dork Steve is. He can’t dance and tends to get tongue tied when around too many people.

“Hey, hey, hey, what was that look that just crossed your face?” Bucky pulls him in, holding him close.

Steve buries his face in Bucky’s neck. “I don’t deserve you.”

It’s just above a whisper, but it shocks Bucky. Rubbing up and down Steve’s back, he asks, “What do you mean by that sweetheart?”

Steve doesn’t say anything for a long time, just stands in Bucky’s embrace. Finally, “I just think sometimes you deserve better than me and the craziness I’ve made of your life.”

Bucky pulls back, looking at Steve incredulous. “You listen to me you stupid, stupid man, you’re it for me. I’ve looked my whole life for someone that makes me feel the way you do about myself, my abilities, my life. You are it for me. If soul mates really existed, you would be mine.”

Steve melts. “I feel the same.”

“Well, you’re stuck with me now Rogers, get used to it.” He leans in and kisses Steve lightly, but Steve grabs him, kissing him with everything he’s been feeling.

“Can we skip this party and stay here?” Bucky barks out a laugh.

“No, we go do this thing and then come back here and I get to unwrap you like a Christmas present.” Steve kisses him one more time, grabbing his hand, they make their way downstairs to the waiting car.

By the time they arrived, the gala is in full swing because Tony has arrived with Pepper. The man knows how to make an entrance, but it’s nothing on Steve walking in with Bucky. Their first real public appearance is news and really big news. The people scream from the rope line and the paparazzi try to break through the line they have been ordered to stay behind. Steve waves to the people, but clings to Bucky like a lifeline.

“The way your holding my hand makes me think you don’t like this part of your job very much.” Steve looks at Bucky apologetically and tries to release his hand. “Oh no you don’t, Rogers. Hang on to me if you need to.”

Steve leans in and kisses him lightly. “What would I do without you, Buck?”

“Crash and burn, Rogers. Crash and burn.” Steve cackles all the way in the door and Bucky smiles at him like he’s the greatest thing he’s ever seen.

Natasha makes her way over in a form fitting green gown that leaves very little to the imagination. Steve hugs her. “As always, you look flawless.”

She smirks. “But not nearly as good as your date.” She leans in, hugging Bucky too, who is surprised. They haven’t seen each other since the first night at the restaurant. “If you ever decide to leave this loser, call me.”

Bucky laughs. “That’s great and all, but you’re not my type.”

She snickers. “Come on Barnes, I’m everyone’s type.”

Just as Steve is about to intervene, the whole crew comes over. Pepper kisses Steve’s cheek, telling him how good he looks. Steve returns the compliment because she does look wonderful. “So, introduce me to Mr. Barnes.

Steve grins. “Pepper Potts, this is James Barnes, my boyfriend.”

She leans in, taking his hand. “Mr. Barnes, it’s a pleasure. I’m so glad you could join us tonight.”

Bucky likes her immediately. “Ms. Potts, the pleasure is mine. And please, call me Bucky.”

Sam and Clint are introduced and the picking from Natasha is tripled. Tony makes his way over, after talking with the chair person of the charity. “Everyone out of the way. I need to see the eye candy.”

Steve groans. Head in his hand, he sighs. “Bucky, this is Tony Stark. Probably the biggest asshole on the planet.”

Tony snorts and shakes Bucky’s hand. “Mr. Barnes, why haven’t I seen you in my tower before?”

“Tony…” It’s said with a warning, but Tony doesn’t pay attention. Bucky moves closer to Steve, more for Steve’s sake than his own.

“Well Mr. Stark, defiling Steve was more important than your tower.” The whole team stands in shocked silence before breaking in to raucous laughter.

Tony turns to Steve, who is blushing furiously. “Cap, this guy is a keeper, you know this correct?”

Steve looks at Bucky adoringly. “I do know this and have plans to make that happen.”

After the gala, Bucky does start showing up at the Tower and is given his own pass. With it, he’s allowed on all of the common floors and Steve’s. The problem becomes that after the initial concern, the team has now decided they very much like Bucky and his snarky attitude. Steve finds himself having to share Bucky with the team and sometimes when he heads into Brooklyn to the restaurant, they follow. End of the Line becomes the IN place for Avenger watching.

It’s been a few months and Steve is away on a mission. Bucky learns that it’s hard to watch him go and even harder to go days, sometimes weeks, without hearing from him. This time, Steve’s been gone for almost two weeks and Bucky is coming to grips with what it means to love a super hero. According to the news, the Avengers are on their way home. In the news clip, Bucky watched Captain America help Hawkeye onto the jet. It seems the Hawkeye was injured. Bucky isn’t surprised, he’s learned that Clint Barton can be a walking disaster. 

Bucky doesn’t want Steve to have to drive out to Brooklyn, so he makes plans to head into Manhattan after work. Steve texts when they’re almost home, so Bucky packs a bag and Banjo and heads into Manhattan. He swipes his ID when he enters the building and FRIDAY greets him in the lift.

When the lift deposits him on Steve’s floor, he lets the little hellhound out of her carrier and she sprints through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Bucky leans on the doorframe, watching Steve in the shower. Banjo yips and Steve looks down. “What the hell? Banjo?” He opens the shower door and she skids in. Bucky barks a laugh and grabs a towel. Steve’s face becomes so soft and affectionate, but Bucky doesn’t miss how tired he looks. “Hi.”

Bucky leans down, scooping the, now, wet puppy from the shower. Leaning in, he kisses Steve. “Hi yourself. You keep standing there like that and I’ll have to join you.” His eyes rake down the wet, naked super soldier’s body appreciatively.

“You join me and she’ll get really annoying.” He pulls the door closed. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Bucky leans against the glass wall. “I’ll just stand here and admire the view while you finish.” It’s Steve’s turn to bark a laugh and Banjo yips again.

Bucky becomes concerned, while eating a snack, because Steve seems more run down than normal. In grey sweats and a tee, Steve leans on the counter, watching Banjo investigate the kitchen. As they make their way to bedroom, Steve finally caves and starts talking. “I think I need a break.” That’s a surprise and Bucky doesn’t try to cover it. “It isn’t that this mission was any worse than any of the others, but I’m tired.”

Steve slips into a pair of jeans, changing out of his pajama pants and slips into his house-shoes. Bucky grabs Banjo’s leash and harness. Hands clasped and a happy puppy trotting down the hallway, they make their way to the roof garden. “What do you want to do about this?” Bucky’s not sure what Steve has in mind, but he’s willing to do whatever his boyfriend needs.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure there’s anything I can do. I have this job and everyone expects me to do it.” They watch as Banjo looks for just the right place to do her business.

“Screw what everyone expects and tell me what you want.” Bucky turns to Steve, placing his hands on the man’s chest, looking up into tired, blue eyes.

“I want…I want to be normal for a little while.” He huffs a laugh, then rests his forehead against Bucky’s temple. “I don’t even know what normal means.”

Bucky gives a half shrug. “Normal means getting up in the morning and taking a rotten puppy out for a walk. Normal means going to a regular job where serving people doesn’t mean throwing a giant Frisbee. Normal means coming home at night and eating dinner with someone that you love and taking a rotten puppy out for another walk. Normal means crawling in bed at the end of the day and knowing that someone is there to hold you when you need it…or just want it.”

Steve reaches up, caressing Bucky’s cheek. “Normal sounds nice.”

Steve watches the man he loves become shy, looking down at his hands. “You could have a little normal if you want.” Bucky looks up. “You could come to the restaurant and I could show you how everything runs. You could work next door with Becca and learn about that too.”

Steve laughs, but something about it is off. “Yeah, but I live in Manhattan with a job that doesn’t allow much free time.” There’s sadness in his voice and eyes.

Bucky shuffles around for a minute. “You could take a vacation, take time off. The Avengers have to have some kind of leave time.” He takes Steve’s hands. “And instead of living in Manhattan, you could live in Brooklyn.”

“Buck, I don’t want to buy a place…” Bucky snorts causing Steve to examine what he said that was so funny.

“You’re a tactical genius, but you can’t figure out what I’m asking you.” He shakes his head in disbelief. When Steve’s eyes widen, Bucky nods. “Move in with me Stevie. Let’s be normal together.”

Banjo stands on her back paws, yipping at the two men. Steve scoops her up. “Are you asking me to live my happily ever after cause livin with the two of you is everything I want.”

They wander back into the Tower, Steve still carrying Banjo, and Bucky swinging the empty leash, their hands interlaced and shoulders nudging. “I think we could both use a little happily ever after.”


End file.
